El Cliche
by Zapihocca
Summary: Cuando Stiles le manda por error un mensaje inusual –por no decir sensualon– a Derek y su padre le saca su celular, no puede evitar preguntar si estará viviendo en una novela mexicana con todo el drama que se le va a armar. De todos modos, tenía una lista larga de personas para demandar si su trasero salia herido. [Sterek] [Humor barato]


_Pongo primero los significados de las palabras porque si lo pongo a lo último no se van a reír_ _L_

 _"K": El una abreviatura para "ok"_

 _Peroné: Hueso inferior de la pierna._

Stiles Stilinski hablaba mucho, no había día en que alguien se salvara de tanta diarrea verbal escupida de su boca. La población que rondaba cerca de él era obligada a saber esto, poner la mayor paciencia posible y escuchar los interminables monólogos sobre si Stars Wars o Star Trek era mejor. El chico excusado y también sufrido por su ADHS vagaba sonriendo hasta para Los Pitufos.

¿Qué juegue algún deporte para que se canse? Nah, que podría romperse el dedito.

Domingo era y el lunarcitos castigado por quedarse viendo dibujitos por la noche, y si, solo dibujitos, no el porno que su padre pensó que vio en su computador. Como era el poli malo de la película, lo mando a sufrir una semana sin sus preciadas cosas electrónicas. Se rió ante el chiste cuando vio su celular en mano, había tantas cosas que a su progenitor se le escapaban.

Frente a él se posaba el obstáculo de todo hombre y mujer, el horrible visto de un amigo. Seguro que estaba con esa Alison, no le caía mal la chica, era solo que la roñosa le sacaba a su amigo para hacer pendejadas; El de apariencia Española con algunos toques Mexicanos ya podría ser perfectamente descrito como un perrito faldero.

 _"q no estabs casytigado?"_

Mensaje de, –finalmente – Scott. No se esperó más de su ortografía cochina, era como si el perro faldero no tuviera tiempo para su amigo de corazón, útero imaginario, cerebro y necesario para préstamos de riñones.

 _"Sí, pero ya sabes como soy. No me puedo quedar quieto"_

 _"Creo q tu silla no concuerda contigo. xP"_

Miro el calendario que colgaba de su puerta ¿Estaban en 2016? Porque con el emoticón del lobito pensó que había viajado seis años al pasado.

 _"Mira, mejor no hablemos de quien se queda más quieto porque de seguro te quedas a lo estrellita con Alison. Que Harris es un cabrón, me ha mandado un trabajo para joderme las pelotas."_

 _"callate que al menos la pongo. el karma sí que se puso d emi lado"_

 _"Discute eso con tu cerebro, ya que le faltan algunas neuronas ;) Espérate un momento, escucho a mi padre y eso no me trae buenas noticias"_

 _"K*"_

Escondió su celular bajo la manta con la que se tapaba, se acomodó calentito en su cama. Para Beacon Hills hoy era un día bastante frio y con unas tormentitas para tomar chocolate junto con galletas. Cosas que seguramente se iba a hacer en cuanto escuchase la puerta de su casa cerrarse y el coche policial de su padre gruñir.

—Stiles, me voy al trabajo. Me toca doble turno así que mañana te vas con tu Jeep. — Tenía el uniforme puesto, pudo ver a través del poco espacio que su padre se permitió abrir. Estaba apurado, no, apuradísimo.

—Bien, igual te repito que el jeep técnicamente no cuenta como tecnología. Así que todavía seguiría con mi castigo, que tristeza. — Levanto sus hombros desganado. Con el internet y celular se bastaba hasta el martes.

—Adiós.

Escucho los zapatos retumbar contra las escaleras y saco su celular. El chat con Scott se había cerrado, suspiro y rápidamente busco su contacto. Mandó el mensaje, algunas insinuaciones sexuales para que a Alison le agarrara la bronca y el SOS de ayuda con química. Scott probablemente no haría nada del trabajo pero se conseguiría algunas risas al ver la cara de idiota de su amigo.

 _"Necesito experimentar algo y eres la única persona que está sola en toda la comunidad, estrellita. No quiero que me siga rompiendo el culo figurativamente, ya sabes a lo que me refiero ;). Por favor ¡Ayudaméeeee!"_

Sonrió y espero su respuesta. " _Un momento"_ Pensó Stiles al ver su chat vacío ¿Se le había borrado todo por azares del destino? Se fijó en el contacto.

 _Lobo gruñón. AKA el que te tira contra la pared,_ eso sonó mal, mejor _AKA Derek._

Oh, oh, lloro unos momentos hasta que recapacito. No era tan malo: Algunas insinuaciones por aquí por allá, lo llamó estrellita y un emoticón de guiño. Tal vez Derek lo ignoraría y la próxima reunión que tuvieran lo miraría como duende debajo del puente –Cosa que ya lo hacía, gracias– O lo empujaría contra la pared y le rompería los cinco huesitos vírgenes que le quedaban.

— ¡Miércoles, que no me violes! — Se le escapó la rima, bastante alto. Supuso que su padre ya se había ido así que no se preocupó. Escribió una explicación así tal vez se salvaría su peroné*, se la estuvo por mandar cuando por el amor que el destino tenía por Stiles se abrió la puerta:

— ¡Stiles!—Su dulce papito, su hermoso, generoso y poli bueno papito. En estos momentos quería que su boca llena de veneno no estaría sellada por los prometidos castigos enlazados con la Xbox. —Dame eso. Te he dicho que nada de tecnología por una semana ¿Esto es lo que haces con tu vida? Tienes suerte de que estoy apurado y no te pondré otro castigo. Vete a estudiar.

—Papá ¡Espera! Mi culo está en juego.

—No te voy a escuchar. Acuérdate de poner cinco en el tarro, te dije que nada de malas palabras.

— ¡Por favor! Dije miércoles.

—Hasta el próximo miércoles te quedaras sin celular si hablas de nuevo. —Abrió la boca, más solo salió su aliento a perro. —Hasta mañana.

La salida de su padre junto con el portazo retumbaron en sus tímpanos, y lo único que Stiles pudo hace era gemir de la pena.

Mierda.


End file.
